<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Passing Clouds by Kalua</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26043688">Passing Clouds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalua/pseuds/Kalua'>Kalua</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Number Days (Dating Sim)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Friendship, Gen, Pacthesis, Post-Canon, This is the first time I get to coin a new fandom's tag??? I'm Shooketh!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:06:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26043688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalua/pseuds/Kalua</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a while, but Arlo finally gets another visit from his friends.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arlo &amp; Spencer &amp; Thane &amp; Bryce &amp; Lena &amp; Evelyn (Number Days), Lena/Evelyn | Player Character (Number Days)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Passing Clouds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arlo lay flat on his back, watching the clouds pass by. It was quiet without the others. He could go swimming or on one of the rides, but he’d done that countless times already.</p>
<p>Instead, he closed his eyes to this world so he could watch the other, livelier one.</p>
<p>The ribbon Evelyn had tied to his branches was still there, albeit a bit faded from sun and rain. Speaking of, it had been very sunny the last couple of days—which was nice for watching the people come and go, but he could definitely use some rain soon. Still, right now, he was happy getting to see the bustling all around.</p>
<p>Sometimes, a little child spotted his ribbon and pulled their parent’s hand, trying to point it out. Mostly, though, Arlo remained nigh invisible, the people paying him no heed on their way into the park. It had been a while since he’d seen the others, too. He wondered if they’d moved away.</p>
<p>Just as he wondered, he spotted some very familiar silhouettes. He would’ve waved, but trees had only very little movement; his leaves shook, though a casual observer could’ve easily blamed that on a small gust of wind.</p>
<p>These people, however, were no casual observers. Some of them raised their hands to wave back, while others just smiled and nodded.</p>
<p>Evelyn, whose black ponytail now sported some grey streaks, and Lena were holding onto the hands of two children.</p>
<p>“Ohhh, is that the tree you mentioned? Where Uncle Arlo lives?” One of the kids let go of Evelyn’s hand and ran over to Arlo. “Hi Uncle Arlo! Mommy and Mama and Uncle Bryce have told me sooo much about you!” They tilted their head to the side and looked back at Evelyn. “Mommy, he’s not answering!”</p>
<p>Bryce was the second person to reach the tree, where he knelt down to be on eye-level with the child. “Well, he is a tree, that makes answering kinda hard. I’m sure he’ll show himself soon, though.”</p>
<p>“And can he take us to that special park of his?” The other child tugged at Lena’s hand, trying to hurry her up.</p>
<p>“I’m sure he can,” she answered.</p>
<p>The others soon joined, standing around the tree. Spencer patted Arlo’s bark. “Been a while, mate.”</p>
<p>Thane nodded. “Sorry that we've been so busy.” He was still wearing the upside-down looking glasses from back then.</p>
<p>Evelyn smiled and laid one hand against the bark. “Do you want to join us here? Or could you bring us over to your park?”</p>
<p>Only a moment later, the group was enveloped in white light. When it faded, the other visitors were gone.</p>
<p>In their stead, there was Arlo, excitedly skipping in place. “Hey, long time no see!” He stopped jumping and instead crouched down to look at the children. “And you I’ve never seen at all! But I’ve heard you talk, are your mommies Lena and Evelyn?” Right after he finished speaking, he got back to skipping.</p>
<p>“Uh-huh! My name’s Melanie!” The girl was still holding on to Lena’s hand. She looked curious, but a bit too shy to let go of her mom just yet.</p>
<p>“And I!” The other kid, on the other hand, stood right in front of Arlo, confident as can be. “Am Jackie!” They giggled and joined Arlo’s bouncing, their brown pigtails jumping up and down like tiny wings.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I wonder if Cashy’s still around…” Lena muttered as they made their way to the Ferris wheel.</p>
<p>“Oh, I hope no—”</p>
<p>“TALLY HO, MOFOS!” a very familiar voice interrupted Bryce, and the small white robot came charging towards them.</p>
<p>Bryce jumped back. He narrowly managed to avoid Cashy, but he ended up stumbling and fell flat on his butt. “Ouch…”</p>
<p>“At least you haven’t lost your reflexes!” Arlo beamed and looked down at Bryce.</p>
<p>Thane and Spencer helped Bryce back to his feet. “I really do not trust that robot.” Bryce looked after Cashy for a moment, then he shook his head. “Let’s go before he comes back.”</p>
<p>Arlo couldn’t quite help but notice how they all had aged while he’d stayed mostly the same. But today, right now, he wasn’t going to think about that. Today, he was just going to enjoy the day with his friends.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Y'all... I'm already happy when I get to create a new ship tag... A whole new fandom tag... It's just !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!<br/><strike>And yes Jackie is an enby because why not</strike></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>